father to the rescue
by reporter456
Summary: Emma is missing and it's up the her dad Prince Charming to find her but the dad can't do it all by himself he makes new friends on the way to find his daughter.
1. a surprise for the prince

chapter 1

_**hi this is my first story so please don't criticize me! this is all about once upon a time because i love the show! Emma has gone missing and Charming must find her.**_

* * *

Killian was pacing the sheriff's office waiting for the arrival of Emma. Why was she taking so long he thought she should be here, her shift started an hour ago. Then suddenly there was a sound at the door, footsteps followed. They weren't Emma's footsteps he thought, he decided to hide behind the nearest filing cabinet away from view of the person entering.

A man wearing a black leather jacket and brown boots came marching in, he hung his jacket up on the peg hook noticed his gun visible. The man sat down behind Emma's desk and started to type on the computer.

"well fancy seeing you here, your majesty i thought you'd be busy charming your sweet Snow?" The pirate said while stepping out from behind the filing cabinet.

Charming didn't even look up when he said "hello Hook, why are you here? I thought you'd be busy cleaning the blood of your boat?" charming had turned his chair round to look at Hook who was know standing at the door of the office. "Well it appears, that none of us are where we are suppose to be... so tell me where is your beautiful daughter?"

Before the pirate knew it he was falling to the ground then darkness took over his vision.

* * *

Hook opened his eyes and found himself laid in the middle of the floor in a cell. He grinned to himself. "something funny Captain?" the voice came from outside the cell, Hook brought himself to look up, there he found the Prince looking at him. The keys of the cell laid on a table next to him.

"Why hello there, can you please warn me before taking a jab at my face for i don't want you to destroy my pretty side." The pirate ended his remark with his signature smile.

The prince got up from his chair and made his way to the door of the cell. "i won't let you out of this cell until you tell me why you were here this morning? Hook" Hook had made his way to the bed and laid on it making himself comfortable. "i only wanted to see her to discuss a certain... controversial argument! now I've told you can you do me the honor of opened this cell and letting me out for I have a certain person to find."

The prince wasn't letting him out that easy. "Well you'd be surprised to know that I don't know where Emma is myself, I to is looking for a certain person." The pirate was suprised by this statement "Are you sure you don't know where she is?" "not a single clue." charming replied. "for she was suppose to be here but it looks like she's decided not to come in.

Now hook i will have to leave you, i'm terribly sorry... please don't destroy anything while i'm gone, i'll appreciate that." Charming turned, grabbed the keys and the coat and walked straight out the door. He needed to find Emma, he marched of in the direction of his loft, Snow must have an idea.


	2. what's Snow going to do?

chapter 2

* * *

Henry entered the kitchen straightening his new navy cardigan that his grandmother had just bought him for his foirst day back at school.

"oh Henry! you look wonderful, that new cardigan suits you well, i think." Snow had just seen him appear round the corner of his bedroom he was wearing his new school uniform for the others didn't fit him anymore.

"Mary Margaret, I don't think you got the right size!" Henry struggled with the itchy cardigan for it was to small and only came up to his belly button. "well it's your fault for eating all them cakes yesterday at David's birthday party!" Snow explained. She had just finished packing Henry's bag full of his new school books when load footsteps could be heard running up the stairs.

"what's that?" Mary Margaret stepped back from the door and stepped in front off Henry in case it was something bad. When suddenly the Prince entered gasping for air. "David what are you doing here?" Henry shouted.

Charming never said anything but ran straight up the stairs to Emma's room, he came rushing back down the stairs 2 seconds later. Emma wasn't anywhere to be found!

"Have any of you seen Emma?" There faces matched what he was thinking in his head, obviously they hadn't seen her at all.

"No why?! David what's wrong? Has something happened?" Snow eyes were nearly popping out her head, she was worried.

Henry butted in, "Obviously we haven't seen her today, she said last night after your party she had to go visit troll bridge because someone had called up saying something about loud noises and she told me that she wouldn't be back till late, so there's no point on staying up she said" Henry was saying this in a tone almost mimicking Emma's voice. "And I thought she went had a early shift at the sheriff's station this morning, so i assumed that she left before i woke up!" David and Mary Margaret were looking at Henry in disbelief, how could he know more than they knew.

"Nothing's happened Snow everything's going to be fine. It's just that Emma never turned up at work this morning and i was wondering where she was because , you know her, she's never late for a shift she loves her job. But today no show. Are you sure you haven't seen her at all?" David questioned

"No not at all. Maybe she just got caught up in something, maybe she's just running late. I bet you she'll be sat at her desk when you walk into the station." Mary Margaret answered. Charming knew she was right, there's no need to worry he thought.

"Right, i'd best be off. Busy day today!" Snow kissed David goodbye "come on Henry!" she called and left the loft with Henry in tow. "bye David!" Then they were gone.

He stood there for a few minutes and thought. Prince charming then turned on his heels and walked out of the door. Where could that women be.


	3. The search group

He could hear footsteps entering the station followed by another pair but this time they were louder. Hook pulled himself up from the bed and looked round to see Prince Charming and Ruby coming round the corner.

"Hello, thanks for coming back I was starting to think you had forgot about me." The pirate then pretended he had been crying and sniffled.

"How could I forget that there's a mischievous jolly Pirate in my cell, who if I don't get him out soon, will stink out the station with the stench of rum." Charming protested, pretending to be dramatic.

"Thanks for that compliment, I appreciate it. Now was it just me or did you say if you don't get me out I will stink up the station. So do me the honors your majesty of opening this down right ugly cell and give me the freedom I so much desire." The pirate was now chuckling to himself not caring what the other 2 would think about him.

"Not so fast Captain... I would like to ask you some questions. Standard ones I assure you! First question, You were here to see Emma this morning?" Charming already knew the answer but needed him to assure him.

"Yes sir!" Hook replied.

"Second question, How did you know that Emma would be here this morning at 7?"

"Well, she told me that I should come and see her on Monday morning at 8, so I did and that's when you came..." Charming could see by his face that he was telling the truth but still he was a pirate.

"Last question and you have to answer this carefully, do you know where Emma is?" Charming was on the edge of his seat, he needed to know.

"Do I know where Emma is?... No I don't... unfortunately." Charming let out a huge breath and smacked the bars in anger. Where was she? "Are you sure she didn't just take a trip to the other side of the world and she happened to lose her phone?" But hook new that Emma wouldn't do that when she has a child and she's the career of him. He knew Charming and Snow were going to have hard time.

Well, I don't think Emma would take a trip at this time without telling anyone... Anyway Charming what did you need me for?" Ruby piped up.

"I need you, Ruby to help me find Emma and I need your help to... Captain!" Charming turned to see hook's confused face.

"Why do you want me Your majesty you have many people here that worked in your kingdom, why don't you ask them?" Captain hook really didn't want to help charming but if it was to save Emma he would help.

"I don't want anyone finding out about Emma's disappearing act until I'm positive that she's defiantly been kidnapped. So please hook, will you help me?" Charming looked at hook intently he needed his help, if he didn't get his help it would make the search for his daughter harder.

"yeah I'll help you if it involves getting Emma back I'll help." Charming made a sigh he was thankful. Now he was ready to find his daughter and get his happiness back.

"Right, we need a plan!" Charming picked up the key from his desk and let the pirate out of the cell. Hook came strolling out.

"isn't it nice, now I can stretch my legs!" hook stretched his legs in lunges. "Right, where to first? We have to start somewhere?"

"Well I thought we would start with just asking people but don't give it away that she's missing just pretend we're meeting her for dinner or something along them lines!" Charming said. He got up from his chair and put his jacket on "ready to head out?" ruby and hook nodded and headed there way to the door "right lets go!" Charming turned and turned off the lights.

* * *

They walked down the street, asking people if they knew where Emma but no luck. It was nearly the end of the school day so Snow and Henry would be back soon. Charming was starting to get worried because he knew that Snow would go off her mind. Where is she?

They had walked for about 30 minutes with no one giving them any useful information. That's until they saw Jefferson.

"Hi guys." Jefferson said when he caught sight of them.

"Hello Jefferson have you seen Emma anywhere?" Charming asked yawning he knew no one would have any idea where she was.

"well, I did see her last night while I was walking to my mansion with Grace she looked like she was a bit annoyed mind you. But it looked like she was heading to the Troll Bridge!" Jefferson said, Charming now had moved very close to Jefferson's face. Jefferson was a bit shocked by this and stood back. "Your majesty is something wrong?"

"no! It's alright Jefferson, it's just that we have to find Emma. That's all." Charming replied. "Do you know anything else about Emma?"

"Well if Grace was missing I would go straight to the evil queens house and Rumpelstiltskin's shop, they're evil, aren't they?" Jefferson suggested.

Charming thought for a while, the evil queen. She hates Emma and Rumpelstiltskin well he's weird. "Thank you Jefferson." He turned around to see Hook and Ruby, "well we know where to go next... Jefferson do you want to come with us, we could use the extra hand..." He mimicked to hook.

"Hey!" Hook said.

"well, i'll be happy to help." Jefferson shook hands with Charming.

They turned and set off to Rumpelstiltskin's pawn shop. They were one step closer to finding Emma.


	4. The kidnapper

"Right today class we are going to do about Shakespeare. Does anyone know who Shakespeare is?" The room was filled by silence. "Well, William Shakespeare is one of the most famous play writers. For example he created the play Romeo and Juliet, also he created Hamlet and Macbeth." Snow turned and wrote on the chalkboard _William Shakespeare 1564 - 1616._

Just as she was about to start to talk more about him the sound of the bell filled the room. "We'll carry this on after lunch." She shouted over the noise of chairs scraping the floor. Henry rushed out of the class with Grace in tow. They'd become close friends.

Snow slumped down on her desk chair and rubbed her temple's. She was worn out. She rested her head down on her desk for what felt a minute and drifted of to sleep.

_Emma was chained to a black metal pole in the middle of a very dark room. She was tugging at her chains trying to get free. But no luck. Then she spotted a rock not far from her and shuffled to it trying not to make a sound._

_She reached out and took the rock into her hands. The only light in the room was the a faint line made by a door at the back of the room. She turned to her chains and started banging the rock of her chains. This must work she thought._

Snow mumbled in her sleep.

_She had hit the rock of the chains for what must of been 40 times and her hand was aching. The chains had nearly broke but she to get a move on. Then suddenly they broke, She was free. She stood up and stretched her legs, she was so tired. She'd been stuck around that pole for 7 hours. She walked slowly to the door at the back of the room and looked through the crack. No one was there. This was the opportunity she would get to get free._

_She slowly turned the handle of the door and walked up the stairs leading up to another door but this time it was white and it looked like it lead to a main part of the house. The stairs creaked as she walked slowly up them. She reached the door and looked through the crack in it. The lights were on but there was no sign of any life behind it. _

_She carefully opened the door and looked round. She was now in the middle of a kitchen. She closed the door quickly but quietly behind her and started towards the door that stood not 10 feet from her. Her boots made no sound on the floor as she tiptoed to the door. She was nearly out just 5 more feet. __But a sound behind her made her stop walking. She turned and saw she had knocked over a plate that had laid on a nearby table. This was followed by a sound of footsteps coming from the room across from her. _

_She turned backed to the door and ran out of it without looking back. Someone was chasing her. But she was never good at running and suddenly a hand grabbed onto her ankle. She fell. _

_"Your not getting away that easy, Princess!" a voice whispered into her ear. She dragged herself up from the floor and she got escorted back to the house. The house was white and blue with white shutters. The house looked very nice she thought. She made her way back into the basement and the man chained her back to the pole. She was back where she began. _

Snow woke up to the sound of a bell. She picked her head up from the desk and looked round. Had she just slept through the whole of lunch she thought. She got up from her chair and started handing out Paper's to every desk. She could hear loud talking and shouting. Then the children entered. She smiled down at them as they took there place at there seats. "I have handed all of you a sheet about William Shakespeare..."


	5. A Hot Cup Of Tea

"Hi, i'm Jefferson." Jefferson held out his hand, he made sure he held the right hand out for he didn't want to get on the pirate's nerves. "some people know me as the mad hatter" The pirate grabbed Jefferson hand and shook it firm and hard.

"Killian Jones, but people know me as Captain hook" He nodded to his missing hand where a hook now was. They stood together with Charming and Ruby a few metres. Charming and Ruby were whispering to each other and looked like whatever they were talking about was serious. After greeting each other the both made there way over to them.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jefferson asked looking quiet uncomfortable, for he wasn't the best of friends with these guys. Charming and Ruby turned round to meet them.

"We should make our way to Rumpelstiltskin's shop, he might have an idea of where Emma could be." They all turned to the direction of the shop and started walking.

They'd been walking for 5 minutes without any sound. Jefferson hadn't felt more uncomfortable in his life. "If this makes any difference. I thought you guys should know that I saw Mr. Gold walking down the street last night, it looked like he came from the Troll Bridge..." There was no reply. Charming was now walking very fast.

"I don't think they care." Hook whispered in Jefferson's ear as they tried to keep up with Charming's paces. Hook gives Jefferson a smile and runs to walk with Charming.

"Why so tense your majesty?" Hook wrapped his arm around the prince's shoulder. "Why so serious?" Hook asked. Charming carried on walking trying to keep Hook's voice out of his head. He was getting on his last nerve. "Are..." Hook's voice was stopped when Charming grabbed his neck and forced him against a wall. Horror stood on Jefferson's and ruby's faces.

"Why am I so tense? Oh I don't know, maybe it's because my daughter my only child is missing and I don't have a clue where to look. Or is it because I have to deal with a pirate all day that is stinking of rum and wears the same clothes all the bloody time. Or is it that I might have to go home after today to tell an 11 year old kid that his mother is still missing and we've had no luck. On top of all this I will have to tell my wife that her only child is missing again. So pirate do you now know why I am so tense!?" The prince let go of Hook's neck and let him slide to the ground. He turned on his heels and started to walk again.

Jefferson rushed over to where hook was lying and helped him up. "Hook, why did you do that?" Jefferson asked with concern written all over his face. Hook looked into Jefferson's eyes and said "the only reason I said those things was just to stop this very awkward silence and I like pissing people off." He added. They walked together towards Charming and Ruby.

* * *

They arrived at the Pawn shop 5 minutes after the incident; they all hadn't said a word. Charming entered the shop first causing the bell to go off. He walked up to the counter followed by the rest of the people.

"Hello..." Charming shouted but it was greeted by silence. Hook turned to Jefferson and whispered "I don't think he's in." Charming repeated "Hello" No answer. Ruby joined in by shouting for Mr. Gold but still no answer.

"I think he's not in so we should get out and go to Regina's house instead of hanging around in this creepy place." Jefferson suggested but he was yet again ignored. Charming turned to talk to Jefferson.

"Did you say you saw Mr. Gold last night?" He asked, Jefferson was a little taken aback by this since he'd mentioned that news awhile ago. "Yeah I did. I saw him while I was sitting in Grannies diner with Grace. I looked out and saw Mr. Gold walking along by himself. He kept looking behind as though he didn't want to be followed. His shoes were moody and the bottoms of his trousers were to. So I guessed he had come from Troll Bridge. But that's the last I saw of him." Jefferson said.

Charming nodded and said "Well we could have a look around while he's out. Hook and Jefferson go to the back. I and Ruby will stay through here." He ordered them through the door and Turned to look at the wall. Scanning for anything useful. Hook and Jefferson had both made it to the back and found it most interesting looking at what Mr. Gold kept secret. Hook was in a great mood for he was looking through his enemy's belongings, this made him almost too happy.

After about 20 minutes they had found nothing. They had found nothing that related to Emma or where she could be at all. This was getting Charming annoyed.

"Guys, we should go before Mr. Gold comes back." Ruby shouted through to Jefferson and Hook. Hook was very disappointed that he had to leave for he had only got through half of the stuff that was there. Jefferson grabbed hold of Hook's arm and dragged him towards the back door like a child. But suddenly he stopped and was staring at something on the table. Hook stopped acting childish and looked down at what Jefferson had noticed.

"Whoa, a cup of tea. I know you have an obsession with tea but can we go." Hook said but Jefferson continued to stare at the mug. Hook sighed _what was so special about a cup of tea._

"It's not that, the tea is still hot." Jefferson answered looking up at Hook.

"Yeah. So?" Hook was starting to get annoyed at Jefferson.

"It means that someone was here recently!" Jefferson explained. On this note Jefferson walked towards the door followed by Hook.


	6. Bae's angry

Mr Gold was tapping his feet on a nearby rock. The taps were in time with his heartbeat. He stood with his back to the forest and he was looking over towards the clear and soundless river. How long was he going to take, he thought in his head.

Suddenly the sound of pebbles being kicked was heard. He turned to see just the man he was waiting for coming down the hill.

Neal was dressed in a brown jacket and a red scarf, he was never seen without his scarf on. His hands were in his pockets bracing himself from the strong winds.

"So... what do you want?" He asked as he reached the bottom of the hill.

"Well, i was hoping that we could talk about what happened in the other world?" Mr Gold replied not taking his eyes off of his son. Neal was the spitting image of his mother Milah, Rumpelstilskin thought in his head.

"You mean to talk about the incident where you let me fall through a magic portal by myself, where i was transported to a place that i had never been before. With no clue as to what to do or where to go. Is that why you called me to come here to talk about that?" He answered; he was never going to let his father lose the memory of letting him go.

Neal was now sat on the ground like a child leaning against a nearby rock looking up at his father. His legs were crossed as were his arms. Mr Gold was shuffling around now looking down at his feet feeling guilty for what he did.

"Well yeah you could say that. So I want to say, first things first, that i'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't ready to go to that land and I would have no power!" Mr Gold was now fiddling with his walking stick.

"So you chose power over your own son?" Neal asked, Mr Gold answered with the slight nod of his head. "Your unbelievable how could you do such a thing?!" Neal was not showing this but inside this was hurting him to hear the words his father was saying.

"I said i'm sorry, is that not good enough?" Mr Gold shouted at his son.

"Is that not good enough... is that not good enough. How dare you say that, obviously sorry is not good enough! You left me without a father and a mother to live by myself to take on life's challenges. Without no one to guide me to do the right things." Neal had got up from his child like position and now was pacing back and forth along the side of the river. The Troll Bridge was beautiful at night time.

"And i'm sorry for that. If I could go back to the time where you had the magic bean, I would go with you. And i wouldn't leave your side. Never!"

Neal was in such a bad mood now he almost felt the urge to punch his father in the face because of the suffering he put him through. Instead he went back to his pacing trying to think of what to do.

"But we can't go back it's over now!"

"We can go back to the enchanted forest; I can turn you back to the fourteen year old you use to be. We can live the life of a family. Father and Son together again. Come on Bae!" Mr Gold suggested. He knew where to find the magic beans; he knew that magic to turn Neal fourteen again. This could be his only shot that could lead to Neal forgiving him.

"No I can't go back. I can't just leave. Are you stupid? I've got a son too you know. And I won't leave him like you left me. I won't let him live without a father for the rest of his life. And I've got a fiancé I don't want to leave behind. I can't!" And with that last shout Bae turned around and headed back up the hill towards the back end of the town.

"Wait Bae! Wait!" Mr Gold shouted after him but he was already gone. Mr Gold was never going to get his son back. This had turned him angry and sad. Why was his son not forgiving him?

He picked up his walking stick from the ground and started hitting off the nearby trees and stones as he made his way in the direction Neal was heading.


	7. off to work we go

The day started with everyone in the town finding out that Emma was missing. Shouts and Chants were heard as soon as Charming woke up next morning. He woke to find his bed empty and someone knocking on the door. He slowly made his way out of bed and opened the loft door. There stood Jefferson and Hook.

"You look nice; the bed head is really showing off your true beauty!" Hook said as soon as he saw Charming in his PJs and the messy hair. He and Jefferson looked like they had been up for ages. Hook was wearing his usual pirate suit and Jefferson was sporting his classic mad hatter look.

"Haha, always a pleasure, but why are you both here?" Charming asked leaning against the door, trying to sort his hair out at the same time. "It's so early and you're not the first people I want to see on the morning!?"

"Oh how very nice of you to say that! But you do realise that your daughter is still missing and we've had no look at all. And there is around about half the town outside the door if not the whole town." Jefferson said smirking at what he was saying in a crazy way. Hook continued "Except of course the children who are at school on this beautiful spring Tuesday morning. We have come here not because we thought you'd like to see us but to continue our search for your daughter... who is still missing!" On that note Charming banned his head of the door and raced towards the window that looked out into the street below.

Hook and Jefferson walked into the loft and Jefferson sat down at the table. Hook went around the loft looking at the many statues and photos that were hanging on the wall. The smiling photo's of Emma and Snow or The statues of little horses stood on the mantelpiece.

"So how did they find out that Emma is missing?" Charming said after having along hard look outside. He turned the find them already in the loft and looking at his private papers on the table. "Excuse me guys, How do they know?" He repeated.

"Well that is a good question, but unfortunately I don't know I would like to know the answer to that question myself." Hook replied. David couldn't hide his anger he was annoyed. "Hurry up we're losing hours in the day we need to get a move on!" Jefferson shouted. Charming Turned to his room and grabbed a handful of clothes and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

After 10 minutes Hook, Jefferson and Charming were all set to go and there first destination to Granny's to get Ruby. They walked out of their apartment building and set off down the path. They were followed by many people all clearly wanting to know where Emma was. They made it to Granny's after a 5 minute walk of mayhem.

"Hello David how are you doing? You well?" Granny's voice was heard as soon as he made it to the long white counter. Granny was looking Jefferson and Hook up and down. You could tell she was wondering why Charming trusted them for Jefferson tried to kidnap Emma and Hook, well he's a pirate.

"Well, Granny i'm not doing well. But that's not why i'm here. I'm here because i'm looking for Ruby I need her help with the whole Emma thing. Is she here?" Charming said looking around the cafe looking for the colour red.

"Well I think she's round the back putting out the rubbish." Granny answered. They said there thanks and walked over to the back of the cafe. Ruby walked through the back door to be greeted by them. And the shock on her face told them everything.

"There you are. We need your help... Emma is still missing and we're all getting super worried. By the way did you tell someone that Emma was missing?" Hook answered. Ruby putt down the empty boxes she was carrying and looked up at their faces.

"Well, I might off let it slip that Emma was missing to one of the customers last night and they might have told the entire town..." Ruby looked sorry and backed away from David who looked very angry. "But I will still help you in the search!" She grabbed her red jacket from the hook on the wall. "Where to first?"

* * *

They were walking down the street Charming and Ruby were talking in hushed tones while Jefferson and Killian were slowly strolling down the path behind them. No one blamed Ruby for telling people because they knew it was going to get out somehow.

"So guys. Where are we heading?" Hook Said so Charming and Ruby could hear. Charming and Ruby both stopped at the same time and turned to meet them.

"Well I thought we'd best be off to Regina's she hates Emma and the chances are that she know where exactly she is!" He replied and was about to start walking off again but was stopped by Ruby.

"I need to go to your loft because I need to get a possession of Emma's to track her scent! It would be so much easier if I knew where about she was instead of looking in places that she's only been once." Ruby explained looking into Charming's eyes. Charming stood there for a moment and then silently nodded in agreement.

"Ok we'll go to my apartment and then we should go straight to Regina's, agreed?" David was looking into the faces of his company. They all nodded and together they turned and headed straight towards the clock tower.


	8. who put Mad in front of Hatter?

Charming banged open the door with the side of his body. They all entered the dark loft and sat down around the table, while David went to look for an object of Emma's. Jefferson was very uneasy and couldn't keep still; he stood up and looked around the loft.

Hook was tapping his hook of the table in a tune while Ruby was making herself a cup of coffee. David was rushing around Emma's room looking for her blanket. Chucking box after box around the place.

Jefferson had noticed the many teapots Mary Margaret owned and was admiring the many designs that were being displayed. He was deciding which one looked best and which one he could use to have tea in when Killian pushed into him clearly not liking keeping still.

"Oh hello Jefferson, Are you looking at tea cups? God your obsession with tea is getting out of hand!" Said hook in an exhausted way. "You need to stop looking at tea pots and do something else like maybe learn to sail a ship? I won't mind you lend my ship to learn, hay i won't even mind teaching you myself. Just as long as you stop your obsession with tea and focus on something else. What I want to know is what happened in wonderland to make you so... Mad? " Hook had now made himself comfortable on a seat around the table; Ruby arrived with 4 cups of steaming coffee in pretty red mugs.

"Yeah, I would like to know this too. I always wondered why people use to say _oh there's the mad hatter_ every time you walked past granny's with your daughter." Ruby intervened as she sat down next to hook who was now staring at Jefferson.

Jefferson turned his head to see them both staring at him and decided he had no choice but to tell them his story. He set down the tea cups he was admiring and turned to meet there eyes. He felt there excitement and he walked uncomfortably towards the chair grabbing a cup of coffee at the same time.

"Well, I don't know why you guys want to my story because it's a bit of a bore I tell you now but if you want to know..." They both nodded in unison "I'll tell you." Jefferson went on to tell them his history with the evil queen and how she had tricked him into finding his way into wonderland. Hook knew what wonderland was like and new the ways of Regina. Jefferson described in detail of the big mushrooms and the long thin grass that grew taller every day until it couldn't grow no more.

* * *

After telling them both about how he made hats, he told them both about how he got obsessed with tea and his adventures with a young girl called Alice. "Well, tea was always a big thing over there and I loved the way it tasted good when it was hot but awful when it was cold. After a while tea was the only thing I drank. Had it every morning for breakfast then dinner and afternoon tea. Sometimes even for supper." He took a swig at his coffee and squirmed at the taste of it. _It was nothing like tea at all _he thought. "Well anyway the curse came and I got transported to this place and I missed the taste of tea and of course my daughter. Well that's my story I told you both that it would be boring but you insisted." Jefferson laid down his cup of coffee and walked to the sink ready to pour it down the pipe.

Hook and Ruby sat still and there coffee's untouched. "I've finally found it!" Came David's voice from the other room, as he made his way into the kitchen. "This blanket was trying to hide from me but nothing can hide away from..." Charming stopped talking when he say Hook and Ruby sat at the table in silence. "Why on earth is it so silent?" David asked looking from Jefferson to Red.

Hook stood up from his chair and looking down at his coffee said "Well, Jefferson has just told us the amazing story of how he came obsessed with tea and how he came across wonderland." Killian walked over to where Jefferson was and put his hand on his shoulder. Charming was now staring at Jefferson who was trying not to look back at him. Jefferson was trying hard to forget what happened in wonderland but it seems that he just couldn't.

Ruby cleared her thought and said "Did you say you've found the object of Emma's David?" David was taken aback by this and slowly nodded in agreement. "Well, I might be able to track her which will mean we'll be able to find your daughter." Ruby said and this brought charming back to the real world.

"Come on guys my daughter's still missing, There you go Ruby" Charming passed the blanket with Emma's name on it to Red and turned to walk towards the door. Hook, Ruby and Jefferson walked out the door slowly followed by David. There mugs of coffee forgotten.


	9. Chapter 9

They were walking down the street they could see the white building coming in to view; they were nearly at the major's house. Hook hadn't seen her house before and admired at how big it was and how beautiful it was. But the garden spoiled the whole house the trees were turning yellow, the flowers were almost dead and the apples were turning black.

"What a beautiful garden!? Shame the house lets the whole view down." Hook said as they came to a stop outside the house. Charming stepped forward and pushed the gate open, a squeak filled the silence.

"It looks like someone's gone on holiday!" Said Jefferson as they made their way down the path towards the stone steps. Ruby stepped and pressed the door bell. DING DONG

They heard footsteps coming to the door from the other side, next thing the door opened and revealed Regina looking tired and worn out. Regina looked surprisingly shocked to see the assemble at the door and doubled back.

"Hello Charming, Red, Jefferson and ahhh... Captain. Didn't expect you to be hanging around with these people. Clearly you have turned since the death of Cora. Why are all of you here? Just to see me? How sweet!" Regina said a smile creeping on her face.

"HA very funny, No we didn't come here just to see you. We are looking for Emma I think you remember her you know a women about this high," He indicated to his shoulder height. "She has long blonde hair and oh yeah you tried to kill her. Many times actually!" Charming said to Regina as she was leaning in an annoying sort of way.

"Well why have you come here?" Regina said as she looked quite surprised by this news.

"We thought you might have an idea of where she is since you love trying to make my wife's life hell?" Charming answered, his face looked very tired, you could tell he wasn't enjoying the kidnapping of his daughter.

"Unfortunately, I don't know where she has got to. I'm serious." She added as red was looking at her in disbelief. Regina looked at all of them waiting for them to answer her statement, her lips weren't the normal colour she always had instead they looked fairly pail for her standards. Her face looked very puffy and there were bags under her eyes.

Jefferson was looking round her garden while stood in the cold misty air. The grass was turning a sickly green and the paint on the fence was fading. Charming coughed and stared at the evil queen.

"You know where she is! Just stop this silly nonsense and tell me where my daughter is!" Charming was getting very agitated he knew the queen well enough to not believe her.

"I'm telling you the truth... I don't have a single clue where your precious daughter is. I wouldn't kidnap her there's Henry to think about. I would never do that to him just to spoil our relationship. I love Henry more than anything in the world!" Regina shouted at Charming not letting her guard down at all.

Ruby was looking from Regina to David to see which one had more hatred in their eyes. They were staying at each other not daring to blink.

Hook broke the silence after a while. "Hey, David I think we've established that Regina doesn't know where Emma is." He said as he looked down at his feet not wanting to feel the wrath of Regina and David as they looked at him. Jefferson was twitching uncomfortably, he hated being in these situations.

"Yes, your majesty I think we've worked out that I don't know where Emma is. And if you'd be so kind and get of my property." She nodded at the group, turned and closed the door behind her. You could hear the faint noises of her locking the door which sounded like many locks.

"Right, that was helpful." Hook said as he turned and started the walk across the pavement. He was followed by Jefferson, Ruby and the reluctant Prince.

They had walked in silence all the way to Granny's diner; the sky had now turned to its full brightness since it was midday.

"Well this was fun but I need to go and help Granny or she will be very annoyed. Bye!" Said Ruby as she turned and walked up towards the steps and entered.

"I'd best be off too got lots to do. Pick up my grandson from school and stuff." Charming turned and started to walk off.

"Hey David! I know perfectly well that you grandson doesn't finish school until 2. Jefferson needs to pick up his daughter too but that's not until ages. Come inside have some dinner with us. It wouldn't hurt... We could talk about what we should do next in our investigation?" Hook was looking at David with very pleading eyes not until charming nodded he looked away.

They all walked into the diner and sat at the far booth in the corner. Charming sat himself on one side and Hook and Jefferson on the other. I giant hanging of a fish was nailed on to the wall next to them which is probably why Hook chose that table.

They ordered some dinner from Ruby and started to eat.

"Mmm, this lasagne is delicious." Hook spat out after digging into it quiet viciously. After finishing their dinners they started to think.

"We could try Mr Gold's shop again see if he's in this time." Said Jefferson after taking a gulp from his ice tea. Charming shook his head.

"How about the nunnery?" Hook suggested "The blue fairy might know where she is." Charming considered the idea and nodded.

"Yeah, we'll try them. The fairies always know what's happening. We can try them now!"

David jumped up from his booth and started sliding on his jacket. He took money out of his pocket and threw it on to the table. He strode out of the Diner, saying bye to Ruby and Granny. He reached the pavement outside the diner and was deciding which path would be quicker when Jefferson and Hook reached him.

"Wooooh! Hold your horses there. Aren't you forgetting a certain little boy at school waiting to get picked up?" Jefferson said.

Charming realised that he needed to pick up Henry. "It's ok we'll start again tomorrow, you two go and pick up your children or grandchildren from school. I'm off got business to attend to. See ya!" Hook turned and ran down the road towards his ship.


	10. They need help

David woke one the Wednesday morning to an empty bed and silence. He turned over to see the clock on the table turn to 12 O'clock; He couldn't believe he had slept in. The memory of the night before had reached him. David and Snow had been talking late into the night and early into the morning yesterday. Emma was still missing and they had no clue where she could be, Snow was getting upset and distressed that they hadn't found her only daughter yet.

Charming pushed himself out of his comfy bed and made his way towards to kitchen counter where the coffee machine was. He made himself a cup and sat down around the counter wondering what to do? He laid his head down on the table and started to drift off.

_He was running, through a dark forest, away from the evil queens me. He stumbled and tripped to try and reach the end of the darkness. The men behind him were shouting commands "get him!" "Make sure he doesn't get away!" he could feel himself slowing down; his breaths were shorter than normal. He stopped dead and collapsed to the ground. The last thing he saw was hands grasp his neck. The last thing he heard was laughter. _

Someone was knocking at the door behind him. He could hear laughter coming from behind it. David picked his head up from the counter and rolled of the chair. He walked slowly to the door and opened it. There stood Killian and Jefferson looking up at David with tears in their eyes. They had clearly been laughing before David had opened the door but they had stopped as soon as they saw him. His hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Well, aren't you a picture of health? Come on, We have to go to the nunnery?" Jefferson said he was wearing his usual black assemble and so was Killian; they almost looked like twins except the hook on killian's left hand spoilt the whole theory.

"I don't think I can work today I don't feel very well. Go on without me." David answered and turned to shut the door on them all he wanted was to go back to the warm comfy mattress in which he loved so much. But Killian was had the reactions of a pirate and he stuck his leg out for the door to close on it. David saw killians boots sticking out of the end of the door and thought that he was never going to get to that comfy mattress ever again with these two here.

"Arhh! I didn't realise that would hurt so much!" Killian shouted at the top of his voice, as he removed his foot from the door and started hoping on one leg while massaging his hurt foot.

David opened the door to see if Killian was alright, but Jefferson took this as an invitation to walk into the very messy loft. David really didn't want to deal with these guys today but he doesn't think they're the type to give up or drop the conversation. Killian came hoping in to the loft towards one of the chairs, he tried to push the door closed on the way to the chair but couldn't find his footings. This meant that David had to help him out a bit.

"You need to get ready! Your daughter is out there somewhere and there is no time for you to have a day off. If you want one so much you can have tomorrow off but for now we are going to the nunnery, like we organised yesterday." Jefferson wasn't holding back to get Charming ready, he liked Emma for the brief time he had spent with her. But he also did try and kill her mother at the same time.

"Will you give me a day off tomorrow? If I work today?" David said, the thought of lying in bed all day brought a smile to his face. But he also needed to find his daughter.

"Yes we promise now hurry up your majesty!" Hook intervened. Charming was ready within 5 minutes with a cup of coffee in his hand and his gun by his side. They followed him out of the loft and out on to the street.

* * *

They arrived at the nunnery in no time and were surprised at how busy it looked. The nuns that were passing them as they walking along the path looked very tense and tempered. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hello, mother superior, we were wondering if you have seen or heard any news about Emma?" David asked as he walked up to her and greeted her. The three men looked odd to be here as the people around them were all women.

"Oh, David, what a lovely surprise! Sorry to hear about Emma, how tragic." Clearly her mind was on something different because she almost looked like she really needed to get to work but David was stopping her. "What can I help you with?"

"My daughter, Emma, she's missing do you know anything about the disappearance?" David asked once more the fairy. Hook and Jefferson were stood behind David as he talked to the mother, they looked around the room they were in and saw that not one nun was acting normal. Either they were hurrying along or they had papers in their arms, this wasn't normal they thought.

"Sorry, your majesty, but I haven't heard anything about your daughter only that she's missing. I'm sorry David but if any of my fellow sisters heard any news they would come straight to me and tell me!" At that moment a fellow nun came stomping into the hall towards the group. She whispered into the fairies ear and rushed straight back out.

"What's wrong Mother Superior?" Jefferson asked.

"Just that Mr Gold came here this morning asking us where our rent was. He still thinks we have to pay him each month for living here. But we don't have the money yet and everyone is going crazy to raise the money in time for the end of the week!" She answered Jefferson's question and with a nod to them left the building.

"Well that helped!" Hook broke the silence as they walked down the path towards Rumpelstiltskins shop. The nun had been no help to their investigation but they know Mr. Gold is about.

* * *

They arrived at his shop with a ding as the bell went of signalling their arrival. They all entered the shop one by one. They heard noise in the back of the shop and a slim figure came into view.

"Hello, Gentlemen what can I do for you?" His voice was sharp and short. He walked over to the till with his walking stick held tight next to his side.

"Well, we were wondering if you knew anything about the disappearance of Emma? If you knew anything about the kidnapper or where she could be?" Charming answered his arms were crossed and his eyes were staring directly into Mr. Gold's he needed some evidence. Hook was stood behind Jefferson and charming trying to hide from view of Mr Gold he didn't want there to be more drama then needed.

"Sorry, David but I have no clue where your daughter could be. She must know someone or done something wrong to lead to this. I am shocked to hear about her disappearance and hope you find her soon. But I have work to be done so if that's all I can help you with. Be gone." Mr. Gold walked from behind the counter to the back of the shop and that seemed to be it. Hook moved himself into view and looked puzzled; he was no help at all.

Charming was annoyed by this; he turned and walked out of the shop slamming the door on his way. Hook and Jefferson both nodded at each other and ran out the door to catch up to the angry prince.


	11. Sat in front of the fire

Emma woke up with a start; the sound of the rain was banging on the small dark windows and the occasional sound of rumbling thunder was what woke her. She was laid on a yellow mustard couch in the dark night. She looked around the small room there were portraits of flowers and seaside's on the wooden walls. In the corner the room seemed to have a leak the drip was slow and the crack on the ceiling was big.

She seemed to be in a room that was in the middle of nowhere. She lifted herself up from the couch and looked out of the window to only see, trees. Every window had the same view of a forest. There seemed to be a porch that travelled around the room. She followed the porch around the room until she got to the door. She heaved and tugged at the door to try and open it but she had no luck. It was locked.

She banged on the door to see if anyone could hear her. She banged on the windows as well to see if anyone could see her. She seemed to be locked in a one roomed hut in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't remember how she got here. She couldn't even remember what day it was.

She tried again at open each window and the door but she was having no luck. She gave up at sat on the couch; she didn't know what to do next. Her days were always so busy with doing the sheriff job and having a son. Her life was never boring. She sat on the couch and listened to the rain outside, the rain was getting heavier soon the leak would be more than just a drip. She leapt up from the cushion and looked around for a bucket or even a bowl but no luck. She found a red blanket folded up next to the fire place. She wrapped it around her and decided to make a fire.

She found the matches in the draw and logs in a basket. She sat in front of the fire thinking of how she got here. She remembered going to the sheriff station but couldn't remember if she arrived there. Her mind seemed to have hit a wall.

She watched the flames dance in front of her eyes, waiting if anyone would find her. But the storm outside was still rough, the sky was now pitch black. She knew no one would find her here in the forest in the middle of the night. She had another look around the cabin; she knew she had seen this before. But she couldn't remember where. She sat for 10 minutes wondering until she knew. She had seen it in Henry's book! She remembers flicking through it one day and reading a story about her parents, she remembers a Cabin being involved.

She was disturbed by a sudden knock at the door.

Someone was putting their key into the locked door. She pushed herself up from the floor and leant next the fire place. Who could this be?

Suddenly the door flew open and a big figure filled the doorway. She couldn't see his face.

"Your awake, how have you been?" Said the man his voice was low. The man reached up as to take off his hood.


	12. Late nights

They arrived at Charming's loft and together all three of them ascended the stairs. Together they all entered the loft and sat around the table. The clock on the wall told them that it was five past two; Snow would be home in an hour.

"Well, who wants a drink?" Charming said breaking the silence that had been cast over them for the entire walk home.

"Me please, I think you can guess what I want?" Jefferson answered looking at charming with an insane grin on his face. Charming nodded and turned to Hook.

"No thank you, I'd rather keep to my own flask." He said he pointed to the flask attached to his black leather belt. Charming only presumed that it would be rum inside. He walked over to the kitchen counter and turned on the kettle resting at the side. He presumed that Jefferson meant he wanted tea, if not he really didn't have a clue what the mad guy was on about.

While the kettle was boiling hook went by his time by tapping his hook on the table in a rhythm. He was muttering along to the beat and Jefferson and charming could only wonder what he was saying. Jefferson walked up to the kitchen counter and stood with David.

"What's wrong with him?" Jefferson said, he jerked his head in the direction of Hook.

"I honestly don't have a clue. He's been acting weird ever since we left Mr. Gold's. He hasn't said a word!" Charming replied back and they both turned to star at Hook. He continued his tapping of the hook on the table.

Once the kettle had boiled the two made their way back to the table and sat down.

"So where did Mr Gold say he was on Monday morning?" Jefferson asked, trying to get the conversations going.

"I never asked him that but he did seem a little shocked when he found out Emma was missing it didn't look like he had done it." Charming was not tired anymore he wanted to find his daughter so his life could get back to normal. Well as normal as it could get.

"But we can't trust the dark one he's pure Evil!" Hook finally spoke; he looked up from the ground and stared at them both. "He ripped the heart out of Milah's Chest. And chopped of my hand!" He indicated to his hook. "He can't turn good; he will be forever the evil one."

Charming and Jefferson looked at each other and then looked at Hook. They never knew that information about him or anything about his past.

"There is the possibility that charming could be wrong?" Jefferson said to Hook, Charming turned towards him and just stared at him. "But yet again we can't pin it straight on to Mr. Gold!" He said and nodded to charming.

They were interrupted by a hustling at the door and a girl in red walking in.

"Sorry i'm late. Granny wanted me to work overtime at the diner because I missed Mondays shift. What's happened?" Ruby said as she saw the solemn faces of the pirate and the prince.

"Come sit down, we'll fill you in from today!" Ruby slowly walked over to a sit opposite hook, Jefferson continued. "We decided to go to the nunnery..."

Jefferson talked for a whole hour filling Ruby in with every single detail. Once they had finished Ruby looked at Hook for a while. He was playing with his hook twisting it in his other hand.

"But who hates you and Snow so much to steal your most precious thing in life?" Ruby turned to Charming, Charming shrugged.

"I don't know, it could be anyone that holds a grudge against me for something I did but I can't think of anyone!" Charming answered. There was a noise at the door and Snow came hustling in with two kids surrounding her.

Snow carried many bags and the kids both had ice creams. The girl turned to see her dad knelt on the table, next thing she was running full pelt at him. Henry saw everybody around the table and looked at his grandfather. Confused.

"What's going on here?" Henry said forgetting about his melting ice cream in his hand. He went and sat down around the table next to Hook.

"Nothing Henry, why don't you go upstairs with grace and do your homework?" Snow said to Henry who also had noticed the people in her living room. Her face told it all, she had bags under her eyes of where she hadn't gotten to sleep. Her skin was pale, much more than usual, and her lips looked pink instead of red. This was not the Snow that Charming had met in the woods so long ago.

Henry didn't want to get on the wrong side of Snow not when her daughter is still missing.

"Come on Grace!" He called; the girl that was sat on her father's lap leapt of and ran after Henry. Once they had gone upstairs Charming continued their conversation, this time they filled in Mary Margaret.

* * *

Hook looked up at the wooden clock on the wall opposite him, he couldn't believe it. They had been talking for more than 5 hours and Hook hadn't noticed how tired he was. The group had filled Mary Margaret in with every detail, she wanted to know everything. She was suggesting people that she knew would not do such a thing but she wanted to find her daughter.

Hook slowly rose up from the chair, and stretched and made a big yawn. The rest of the people noticed this and turned to look at the time. Nearly midnight.

"Blimey, we've been talking for hours. Grace has got school tomorrow!" Jefferson said as he too rose up but more quickly. He grabbed his coat and called for Grace to come down. A second later the two kids were sprinting down the stairs. "Whoa! Hold up, Grace go get your coat please?" Jefferson said to the long blonde haired girl who skipped over to the coats hung up.

Ruby stood up and took her coat in a flash and mentioned something that sounded like a full moon. And she was out the door. When the sound of Ruby's footsteps on the stairs died, Jefferson said his goodbyes and ushered his daughter out of the door.

Without saying a word, Hook slowly walked to the front door, turned the handle and went. Snow and Charming had trouble getting Henry to sleep and when they had secured him safely in his room, the time was 00:55.

Together the two of them went to bed in silence.

"Snow, i'm going to find our daughter and bring her safely to us." Charming broke the silence as they lay in the bed. Without a word Mary Margaret turned over and clasped David's hand and fell to sleep.

_**Sorry, how late this is.I went on holiday and when I came back my laptop was broke but I fixed it. Hope you like chapter 13**_


	13. Danger

Snow felt tired all the time now. With her working five days a week and the papers she had to mark. But she thought to herself as she packed her bag full of paperwork that she had to mark from the student's tests today. Luckily she didn't have to take Henry home today; he was at an appointment with Archie.

She walked out of the school into the fresh air, she felt so relieved to be going. It was the weekend tomorrow she thought to herself as she slowly made her way to her car. She sipped on her hot chocolate with one hand the other was carrying the bags. She reached her car and noticed that there was one other car in the parking lot. This confused Mary Margaret because she had just locked up the school, no one was left. Whose car is it?

She thought of this for a while but eventually gave up and carried on looking for her keys in her back. She set the steaming flask of hot chocolate on the roof of her car and looked everywhere in her bag. Where was it?

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. She turned to look but there was no one there, it must have been the leaves on the tree she thought. She turned back to face the car and aha! She had found them. She opened the car and placed her bags in the boot. She turned to walk to the driver's side when she slammed into a plain black figure.

"Ouch!" She gasped, she couldn't she the face of the person just the eyes. She could tell it was a man, he had broad shoulders and was at least "6, 1". That's all she saw before the figure but a black sack over her head. She was plunged into darkness and the man was leading her over to the other car in the parking lot. The man had hold of her hands that were behind her back. She thought of what to do, she would not go easy.

She tried to get her hands free time and again. But no luck the man was to strong; she kicked and screamed hoping someone would hear her.

"Shut up you silly woman!" He shouted at her, she recognised that voice but she couldn't match a face to it. The man opened the boot of the car and tried to push Snow into it but she wouldn't have any of it. She kicked the man hard and he loosened the grip on her hands. She managed to free herself. She ran but didn't know where she was going; she took of the sack that covered her eyes. She ran to the edge of the parking lot. She turned to run up the street and she saw a man up ahead. She screamed to get the mans attention. The figure turned and saw the commotion.

"Snow?!" He called and ran towards her.

* * *

The man walked down the path, he felt the fresh air fill his lungs. He was supposed to be looking for Emma that's what Charming had told him to do but he felt so free. He had been walking for what felt like hours and know sign of and commotion. He was down the street when he heard coming from up ahead. He ran as fast as he could and ran past each house looking around him. He ran past to the school but couldn't she any body. He ran his hands through his black hair, where did the screams come from?

He stopped running and looked around him, he turned in a full 360 but nothing out of the ordinary. Until he heard the screams again but much closer. He turned quick to look behind him, he saw the woman running towards him with a man all in black behind her.

"Snow?!" He called confused by what he was seeing he ran towards them. He ran past Mary Margaret and ran at the man. He tackled the man to the ground and started punching him. But he was never good at combat; the man was to strong for him. The man took one big punch at the mad face and he was knocked out cold.

Jefferson lay motionless on the ground, as the man picked himself up and ran after Snow. Snow had used the time Jefferson had given her and was much further away from the man. She turned a corner and found that it was a dead end. Where was she to go?

The man raced round the corner to see nobody there, where did she go now? He thought to himself, he walked slowly down the path that lead to a fence. He walked by trees and bushes.

"Snow! I know you're here!" He called in a creepy voice. Then he saw her, in one of the trees. He could she her foot, dangling from a branch. He turned towards the tree and pretended to have spotted something behind it; he walked slowly to the back of the tree. Suddenly he grabbed the leg, and screams were heard.

"Shut up!" He shouted at the woman laid on the ground. He gagged a cloth around Snow's mouth and grabbed her hands. She wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Charming stood pacing his loft. It was 5 o'clock and Snow wasn't back yet nether was Jefferson. He thought this odd as he had told Jefferson to report back to him by 4. Henry was still with Archie, so he didn't have to worry about him either. Hook was sat around the table with a map of storybrooke in front of him. He traced his Hook over the many roads leading out of storybrooke. There was a red dot placed on Charmings loft to mark where they were. There were many blue dots marked on the map that said that they had checked those places and no sign.

"Where are they?" he said some 30 minutes later. He was still pacing the loft back and forth. As he said this there was a noise outside the door, a man came running in.

"So glad I found you, Mary Margaret has been kidnapped!" Blood was trickling down Jefferson's face as he said this. He then collapsed on the floor.

Charming had stopped pacing and was looking down at lifeless image of Jefferson.


	14. He's after the young boy

It's been a week since Snow had disappeared and a lot had happened during that time. Grace had moved in with Charming and Henry making the loft even more cramped. Jefferson had been rushed to the hospital after he collapsed on the ground on the night of the disappearance. After a long day, Dr Whale had managed to save Jefferson from any long term damage but he stayed at the hospital now. Grace visited her dad many times a day wishing him a full and speedy recovery. They hadn't found the kidnapper yet and only had the words of Jefferson as evidence. David, hook and Ruby had gone back to the parking lot on the Saturday morning to find no evidence but Mary Margaret's car. The kidnapper had came back in the early morning to clear any known evidence. They understood what Jefferson told them but he had got hit in the head quite hard, meaning not all he said was reliable. Charming was feeling like his whole life was falling beneath him. His truelove had disappeared and his daughter. Who was next?

* * *

It was mid afternoon on the Saturday and Charming was sat in the hospital room where he once laid in coma. He watched as Jefferson moved his counter up a ladder and Grace moved hers down a snake. The two were playing snakes and ladders while Jefferson sat on the bed. He had had some stitches done to a cut on the right side of his forehead. Dr Whale still doesn't know what caused him to collapse but the good thing was he was aloud to go today.

Dr Whale entered the room and walked over to the side of Jefferson's bed. He looked at his heart rate and down at the clipboard he was holding in his right hand.

"Right, all looks fine. Your heart rate is good and all your other vitals look normal. I'm pleased to say that you have made a full recovery and a free to go." Dr Whale nodded at his patient and walked out the door with out looking at the man sat on the chair.

"Yeahh! We can go home at last. Not that I haven't enjoyed my time staying at your house David." Grace said looking at David who just merely smiled.

"Let's get you home!" Charming said and grabbed the bags that were in the corner of the room and walked out of the ward.

* * *

Hook had just arrived at the docks with Henry by his side. David had asked Hook to look after him while he visited Jefferson in hospital. Hook had argued that he didn't have any skill when baby sitting. But since he had a friend in the hospital he had to accept. He had decided to take Henry to his ship that was stationed at the end on the dock. There were only a few other boats there as they walked over to the Jolly Roger.

Henry was excited to finally be able to go on the ship for every time he asked his dad or his mam they had both said no. But luckily Neal wasn't in town he had returned back to Manhattan for a while. He had been gone for about 2 weeks he left the night before the disappearance of Emma.

Hook walked onto his vessel followed by the young boy. He had cleaned his ship the day before so the deck looked shiny as the sun settled on the horizon.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, if you please walk over there" He pointed to the top deck. "You may steer the boat as we set sail." Hook walked around the ship as he tied the ropes and pulled the flags up. Henry stood on the top deck pretending he was at sea turning the boat left and right. He was pretending to shout commands down to his crew and battling imaginary tidal waves. Hook looked at the young boy and all he could see was the young Neal stood up there. He was his father's son.

* * *

After they had gone in a full circle on the coast of Storybrooke, Hook had noticed how dark the sky had got. They had docked the vessel back into its position and were ready to leave.

"Henry, stay up here while I go get your coat!" Hook ordered Henry as he made his way down the steps into the cabins below. Hook walked into the nearest cabin where the young Neal had once hid from the lost boys including Felix. He grabbed the coat of the hook and made his way back to the deck. He walked across the deck towards the place where he had left Henry.

"Here is your…" Hook looked up and around the deck but saw no boy. He walked around the back and the front but couldn't see him.

"Henry!" he called but no answer. He looked over the sides of the ship, and that's when he saw them. A man dressed in black just like the one Jefferson had described, he was dragging Henry with him.

Hook dropped Henry's coat and raced after the two figures. He caught up to them in no time; he pushed the man away from the boy. He let go of his grip on Henry and he managed to escape from him.

"Henry go Home," The man had gotten up from the floor and grabbed Hook from behind. "GO! Tell charming to come down here fast!" He shouted after the boy as he ran in the direction of his home. The man let go of Hook and ran after Henry, but he wasn't the fastest runner. Hook caught up to him and tackled him to the ground and started punching him. The man wriggled from underneath Hook and managed to free his hand. He punched squarely in the jaw, Hook let out a yelp. The man saw his opportunity and escaped from under Hook.

Hook thought to himself as he steadied his stance, that man's wearing one god damn hard ring. The man was now flinging his fists at Hook's face trying to get any part of it. Hook dodged and ducked each one as they flew at him. Unfortunately he lost his focus for one moment and his right fist hit him on the top of his brow. He went down.

* * *

Henry arrived at the entrance to the loft and raced inside, he found his granddad and Jefferson sat at the table. Ruby was stood facing towards them both.

"He's got Hook! Quick, he's at the pier!" He shouted at them and all of a sudden the men stood up and all three of them ran out the room. Henry ran after them not wanted to be left behind.

After a 5 minute run they arrived at the pier and found Hook unconscious lying on the middle of the pier. No one was near them and it looked like the kidnapper had left.


	15. It's time to tell everyone

Hook was only in the hospital for 3 hours after his fight with the kidnapper. His devilishly handsome face was not hurt except a cut that ran from his chin to the corner of his eye. This only made him look more dangerous. David was thankful that Killian was there to watch over Henry, David felt he owed him. The group of people David had selected to find Emma with him were all at the town hall when he arrived. They were there to address the town on the two missing woman.

The town hall was full of people, as David walked down the middle of the chairs he noticed many of his old king's men and his friends. There was only half the number of dwarves and even they took up the whole front row and behind them were the familiar faces of Granny and Dr. Hopper. When he reached the place where the microphone sat he felt nervous in telling everybody he had no clues at where to find them. Sat at the side of the podium were Ruby, Jefferson, Grace, Henry and Hook. They sat in a line facing the crowd that had gathered. They were pleased to see that most of the town had made it here, with the absence of Regina and Gold. Hook did see Belle stood at the back in the corner almost hiding in case Gold came.

David stood behind the microphone and coughed to make sure everyone was now looking at him. He had made public speeches before why was this so different?

"Hello everybody thank you for coming here on such short notice. I decided to make this meeting because i wanted to tell you all about the...Em...Plan I have organised with these lovely people next to me." He indicated to his right. "Firstly I'd like to say that my daughter and wife are still missing and we have some leads to who it might be..." There was a noise in the crowd and everyone started asking who is it, David looked round at the people next to him and shrugged. "But we are still looking for some more evidence!" He shouted over the noises of the crowd. He felt very sweaty and he had practised this speech with Henry earlier but he couldn't do it. He thought he had gotten over his fear of speeches when he addressed the public when they wanted to go over the town line. But he hadn't.

The crowd eventually died down after a few minutes, charming had no choice to continue. "Right, i'm going to explain the plan that we hope will find Snow and Emma." Charming coughed and he turned to his left this time and this is when they all noticed the board that was covered by a purple cloth. He grabbed hold of the cloth and pulled it down.

On the board was a map of the forest on one quarter, on another quarter was of the mines. The rest of the board was a map of storybrooke; houses were dotted around the streets. The crowd were looking at the board with confusion on their faces.

"This is a map of the forest, mines and the town of storybrooke." David pointed to the different ones, he then continued "I will be places the dwarves in the forest along with Granny and anyone who wish to volunteer. We have 4 dwarves already in the forest marking out the line in which you cross you lose your memory. After this meeting we will let anyone who wishes to take part either go with Granny and the dwarves or go with Ruby. And speaking of Ruby she will be in the mines," He now pointed at the mines. "She will be watching if anyone comes into the mines intending to cross the line in which you lose your memory."

* * *

Sleepy was pacing the line he had sprayed in orange in the floor. He had worked out where the line was where you would lose your memory. He had his personalised axe on his shoulder and paced the line back and forth. The prince had asked him and 3 other of the dwarves to watch the forest in case of any intruders. He started feeling sleepy as he paced back and forth he knew this sensation to well, he was drifting off slowly he felt his eyes falling. He fell to the floor.

* * *

Sleepy suddenly jerked awake, He had heard someone talking. He could hear some twigs snapping not too far away from where he was hiding behind a trunk. He also heard more footsteps then just one person, he thought to himself as he slowed his breathing so they couldn't hear him.

Then came a low husky voice. "Come along hurry now, before your prince charming finds us!" He told to his prisoners.


	16. Sleepy falls asleep

Sleepy turned towards the voices, his pickaxe high in the sky "How dare you take Charming's most loved ones! How dare you!" With that sleepy picked up his walkie talkie and spoke in to it. "Hello this is sleepy and i'm patrolling the east side of the woods. I need" Then the kidnapper hit sleepy hard in the head and sleepy was knocked out.

The man turned to the princess and the saviour, "We need to go come with me and do not try to get away!" He threatened to them as they set off again. The voice of Happy was heard on the walkie talkie shouting "Sleepy? Sleepy!? Hello!" You heard him drop his walkie talkie and his footsteps were getting louder to the unconscious Body of the dwarf.

Happy arrived to sleepy body some 2 minutes later. "Sleepy, wake up!" Happy was used to Sleepy sleeping in the most random places but it didn't look like he was sleeping this time. Not until he realised the blood running down the side of his face, he knew what had happened. He nudged the side of his friend and he jerked awake.

"Happy! He came with Snow and Emma! He was rushing them out of the forest, i tried to stop them but i'm only one dwarf i couldn't stop a grown man!" Happy nodded at the dwarf to tell him he understood. "Come on we need to get to the town hall!" Sleepy obeyed.

* * *

They walked into the town hall painted and holding their sides. They walked around the people who sat listening to Charming slowly and trying to make no noise. "We hope to find Snow and Emma safe and not harmed and whoever did this we will punish!" He said and with that the crowd cheered and stood up. Charming smiled and looked round at the many people; his smile vanished when he saw Sleepy and Happy hurrying along the right side of the town hall.

Hook and Jefferson noticed his expression and both stood up and walked over to the dwarves. Charming watched their conversation from the podium where he stood. He saw them nod at the dwarves and they turned to look at the prince there faces told them all!

Charming turned to the crowd, "Excuse me I have to go!" He turned round and raced out of the town hall.


End file.
